


Summer's End

by KatsiaDreyar



Category: RWBY
Genre: Boyfriends, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsiaDreyar/pseuds/KatsiaDreyar
Summary: Takes place a few hours after Summer Rose's death, Qrow Branwen desperately rushes in hopes Ozpin can save his friend.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Ozpin
Kudos: 18





	Summer's End

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I don't own any of the characters. All characters belong to Rooster Teeth (wow not a Fairy Tail fanfic whaaaat?) I'll be posting a few RWBY short fics in the next couple weeks so stay tuned.
> 
> Comment and leave kudos if you like it.

Blood, there was so much blood. It all happened so fast. Ozpin, he could fix this. He could do anything. She can’t be dead…

Qrow burst into Ozpin’s office, covered in blood and carrying the body of Summer Rose. 

His best friend, the only person who could make him smile when Raven tore him down farther than he thought he could go, the only person who could make Raven forget about home, the only one, oh god Tai… Qrow collapsed. 

Ozpin was at his side instantly. The man had risen the moment Qrow had entered the room and seeing how shaken and frail he was now he knew the worst had happened. He laid Summer down on the soft carpet turning her over to see the damage. Qrow turned to throw up in the waste paper basket, from exhaustion or, one look at Summer showed it wasn’t exhaustion. 

Summer. It was… horrible. Ozpin took in a sharp breath of shock. You could barely recognize her. 

“Oz, please… fix it, help her…” Qrow rasped out. Tears in his eyes, he was silently begging Ozpin not to confirm his fears. But even without checking, deep in the pit of his stomach Ozpin knew, it was far too late. And Qrow knew it too. 

Ozpin went through the motions of checking her vitals, trying to feel her aura, even using small bits of his magic to close her wounds and clean up the blood. But there was no life in her body, nothing to even grasp to. She had been dead for at least an hour, probably more. “I’m sorry Qrow. There is nothing to be done.” 

Qrow’s eyes opened in horror, he sat stunned until Ozpin pulled him up into a hug. “Come sit over here. Can…” Ozpin hesitated, “Can you tell me what happened?” Placing Qrow on the couch he covered Summers body with a thick sheet and sat beside Qrow with a warm cloth and began to wipe the blood from his face and neck. 

“It was going fine. Everything as usual! A few extra grim, maybe a bit stronger, I didn’t recognize them but they were dropping like flies, they could barely get a hit on us at all. They had the worst luck ever we were always two steps ahead… until we weren’t. It felt like things had shifted like suddenly we were outmatched, we started making little mistakes that just dominoed. I don’t know what happened. Not even her eyes could keep up. It’s like she was having trouble using them.” Qrow choked, leaning into Ozpin. 

Ozpin gently stroked Qrow’s hair and pressed his lips to the top of Qrow’s head as he cried onto his shoulder. “This is my fault,” Qrow whispered in a watery tone between tears. 

“Qrow don’t even think like that, there was nothing you could do-” 

“Exactly! There was nothing I could do. I’m useless, I don’t even know my semblance, maybe it could have saved us, saved her.” Qrow choked once again reliving the horrible battle behind his eyes. He took in a shaky breath as his eyes widened in a hesitant realization. “What if that’s it.”

“What if whats, it?” Ozpin was quiet still stroking Qrow’s hair staying close to him attempting to be of any comfort only to be surprised as Qrow pushed him away horror and realization in his eyes.

“My semblance… it’s bad luck.”

“Qrow that doesn’t make sense. What do you mean it’s bad luck?” Ozpin hoped having to explain it would remove such thoughts fro Qrow’s mind. He was sorely wrong.

“I’m a bad luck charm. My semblance brings bad luck to those around me. How did I not see it before?” Qrow stood up and started to pace. 

Ozpin remained sitting watching Qrow. “You can’t base your entire semblance on one incident. What other proof do you have that this could possibly be your semblance?” 

That was the wrong thing to say. 

Qrow’s eyes darkened and what proceeded was a very long list of times bad luck trailed after him like a plague. “Oz don’t you see it makes so much sense! I’m a curse on others.” 

Ozpin stood and moved towards Qrow only to have Qrow move away from him with fear in his eyes. “Qrow…”

“No Oz, what if I curse you too! What if you end up like Summer! All I bring is pain and misfortune. I’d be better off dead… Then you would be safe, everyone would be safe!” Qrow looks around anxiously desperately looking for a way out resorting to turning into a crow and aiming for the window. 

“Qrow!” Ozpin yelled startling him just enough for Oz to grab him out of the air and hold him close to his chest tightly and sink to the ground. “You can’t go. Not like this. Do you think for one second I am scared of this? That I would even think of pushing you away because of your semblance? You are everything to me. Please don’t leave me, we can get through this.” 

The quiver in Ozpin’s voice was enough to make Qrow turn back into a human and hug Oz tightly. “I don’t want to burden you Oz. I love you too much to allow me just being near you to put you in danger. This is a choice I have to make.”

“And what about my choice Qrow?” Ozpin shouted tears streaming down his face holding Qrow at arm’s length so that they could properly look at each other. “What about my choice to take the risk to be happy? What about my choice to choose you and not lose the only man I’ve ever loved? What if I don’t care about your semblance?” Ozpin leans in and kisses Qrow softly and deeply, “Don’t make rash decisions. Your semblance isn’t a curse, it may sometimes backfire but it protects you doesn’t it? As long as it does that, I could never hate it.” 

Qrow hesitated but nodded, “Fine I’ll stay, but the moment this backfires, I’ll be gone. Just because you’ve lived 100 lifetimes and you’ll live 100 more doesn’t mean I want you to be… dying often.” He took a shaky breath. “I have… I have to go tell Tai what happened. Those kids are going to be devastated and I don’t know how Tai is going to get through this again.”

Ozpin took Qrow’s hand in his own, “Whatever happens we do it together,” with a quick kiss he smiled and said, “go on ahead downstairs, I’ll have someone come to move her to a safer location.” Qrow smiled and went down the elevator. 

Ozpin walked to his desk and pressed the dial button, Glynda and James answered, “I’m sorry to have woken the two of you, but she has made her move. Summer is dead.” 

“What is the plan Ozpin?” James asked instantly alert.

“We do as we have been, protect the relics and the students at all cost. Glynda, could you have someone collect her? I have things to attend to.” 

“Of course.”

Ozpin hung up the call, “Salem, my dear, you will regret what you’ve done.” Oz whispered to the wind, willing it to float to her. And with that, he grabbed his cane and set off to meet his beloved.


End file.
